revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Harper
Victoria Grayson '(''née '''Harper), considered by many as "the Queen of the Hamptons", with a net worth of $4.7 billion, is the glamorous but powerful matriarch of the Grayson family who will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Biography Victoria is the second wife of Conrad Grayson and the mother of Daniel and Charlotte. Victoria will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Her net worth is $4.7 billion dollars. As of 2011, the reigning Queen of the Hamptons social scene has been married to Conrad for twenty-five years. They married in 1986. Although she seems to love her children very much, Victoria clearly favors Daniel while always finding a reason to chastise her daughter, Charlotte, as seen in the pilot. So far she dislikes Emily dating Daniel. Early life Season One In the Pilot during labor day weekend, she announced Emily's engagement to Daniel. In the flashback, Victoria was hosting a party and at a planning meeting, Victoria and Lydia talk about the Van Gogh painting that was given to her and Conrad. Victoria learned that her husband was going to be okay after his recent health scare and she also suspected that Conrad was having an affair. Later, at the big fundraiser, she met Emily who mentioned that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn. Victoria announced before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia was the winner of the auction of her treasured Van Gogh and how Lydia's house was going on the market. She noticed Emily and Daniel talking which she didn't like. In Trust, she had Frank dig up dirt on Emily. She invited Emily to tea where she learned that Emily bought Lydia's house which she had been trying to buy. In Betrayal, Victoria was planning for an upscale barbecue honoring Senator Tom Kingsley and made sure Emily was seated next to Lydia’s ex-hubby, Michael Davis. Conrad surprised his wife with a beautiful new necklace trying to get her forgiveness for sleeping with her best friend. In Duplicity, Victoria and a reluctant Charlotte had taken part in a Mothers and Daughters charity tea for mental health. Victoria was horrified to sees herself onscreen since her featured testimonial was all about Charlotte. Hours later, Victoria was questioned about Dr. Banks' ransacked office. Before that she told Frank that there was more on the tapes that Michelle had. In Guilt, she learned about Conrad helping Lydia which upsets her. Lydia came back hoping to expose Emily and get her life back. Later at the gala, Victoria was seated next to a woman who lost her family in the plane crash. She also learned that Lydia will be introducing her at the event. She talked to Lydia and got her to say nice things during her introduction. Then after the introduction she told Lydia that she hates her. In Intrigue, Victoria hosts her 4th of July party. Victoria learned about Lydia's coma and Daniel's new job that caused him to miss her party. Later before the party, she believed Tyler when he said Daniel hurt him. In Charade, the Grayson's celebrate their wedding anniversary which ends in shambles because she kicked out Conrad. Hours later Frank called her when he was killed. In Treachery, Victoria brought Lydia to her house when Lydia came out of her coma with her memories missing. Victoria shows Lydia a copy of the scathing speech she intended to make the night she fell over her balcony. Victoria and Conrad get into a heated discussion about the investigation involving Frank. Victoria suspects that Lydia may have heard them. In Suspicion, Victoria was alone in her home, having driven Daniel to move in with Emily and Charlotte was already mad at her. After finding out about Declan and Charlotte, Victoria confiscateds Charlotte’s phone and car keys before she headed to the Stowaway. She tried to pay off Declan, which she thought worked and then found out that Conrad took Lydia away. In Loyalty, Victoria still believed Tyler so she wouldn't kick him out. The Graysons are going to divorce so Victoria was approached by Ryan Huntley.The top attorney turned down Conrad's offer. Victoria learned that he would much rather represent her instead. Huntley had some conditions for his new client such as financial transparency as well as Victoria’s full support to do whatever was necessary to take Conrad down. In Duress, Victoria is upset that Daniel just wanted something small for his birthday. During the divorice settlement meeting, Victoria's lawyer pointed out that because she was pregnant when she signed the pre-nup, Victoria had the right to take 50 percent of Conrad's earnings. She later revealed to the lawyer that she lied at the time and then had to say that she miscarried after 10 weeks. Hours before Tyler points a gun at Emily, Victoria and Conrad meet Amanda for the supposed first time in years at Daniel's party. In the end, Ryan was able to find a doctor who would back her story. In Reckoning, Victoria and Lydia boarded a plane which later exploded by the doing of the White-haired Man. Season Two Her fate revealed in Destiny, After Charlotte tells Emily something it's revealed that Victoria is alive. She's being protectd by the government until they can rebuild the case against Conrad. She has been secretly talking with Charlotte, and the White-haired Man, who seems to be on her side. Personality Victoria Grayson was manipulative, cold and rarely displayed her true feelings. Ironically she was more like Emily Thorne than either of them realized. Although Victoria rarely showed her true feelings, she did have a more vulnerable side and asked Frank Stevens to stay with her when she was alone in her house. She also seemed genuinely devastated when Frank was killed and it has been implied that she might have had feelings for him, although it is possible that she was simply manipulating him to get him to do what she wanted. Victoria had genuinely loved David Clarke but it has been implied that she used to have a rather weak willed nature, since she helped Conrad and Frank frame him, despite her feelings for her lover. However after David's arrest, Victoria appeared to become a stronger person, doing her best to get David out of prison despite the disapproval of her husband. She later stated that David was the only man she had ever truly loved and never forgave herself for betraying him. Victoria loved her children very much, although she had a better relationship with Daniel than with Charlotte. It was later revealed that Charlotte was actually David Clarke's daughter, and the reason Victoria was so cold towards Charlotte was because she reminded her of the fact that she had betrayed David. As time went on Victoria's whole family turned against her but after surviving the White haired man's attempt to assassinate her, she became closer to Charlotte. Relationships Romance David Clarke : Main Article: Victoria and David Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Dominik Wright : Main Article: Victoria and Dominik Frank Stevens : Main Article: Victoria and Frank Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Daniel Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Charlotte Sheila Harper : Main Article: Victoria and Sheila Friends Lydia Davis : Main Article: Victoria and Lydia Trivia *It's strongly implied that Conrad and Victoria had an affair when he was still married to his first wife. Victoria then lied about being pregnant to marry him. *Ironically, she had a affair with David Clarke when she learns years later that Conrad was sleeping with Lydia. She filed for divorce along citing irreconcilable differences, stating David was the only man she ever loved. *It's revealed that Victoria's daughter Charlotte is David's daughter, which would make her and Emily half-sisters. *When Victoria learned that "Amanda" was back in town, she told Conrad not to do anything to hurt "Amanda," implying she won't hurt David's daughter or anything tied to him. As seen in Victoria's flashbacks, David spoke highly of his daughter, leading Victoria not to harm her. Ironically, Emily hates Victoria for framing her father and ripping her apart from him. *Victoria calls Edward Grayson "dad" although he is Conrad's father not hers. She actually seems to have a better relationship with him than Conrad. Memorable Quotes *Then you never should have slept with my best friend. *I see a pretty girl with cheap shoes and limited social graces. *Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake. Victoria_quotes1.jpg Victoria_quotes2.jpg Victoria_quotes3.jpg Victoria_quotes4.jpg Victoria_quotes5.jpg Gallery Victory.jpg Rain.jpg Lover.jpg Victoria.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Grayson Family Category:Harper Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters